El Mundo y Tu, Son mios
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Rin por fin consigue una cita con Len, pero hara lo posible para que el se le declare en la cita. ¿Lo lograra?


_**Hola, Hola! Volvi con un pequeño One-Shot de los gemelos, de una vez aclaro que en este fic, ellos NO son hermanos, no es que no me guste el incesto (si me gusta e.e) pero no quise ponerlos como hermanos en este One-Shot.**_

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**_

Corría alegremente de un lado a otro en esa pequeña habitación, la cual era de ella, y se detenía en diferentes lugares para seguir corriendo de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una melodía la cual conocía perfectamente, "World is Mine".

La rubia de mirada azul y tez blanca se miro en el espejo comprobando que su atuendo era el perfecto. Llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido blanco, con un chaleco amarillo y zapatillas blancas y, por supuesto, su típico moño en el cabello, pero había algo diferente en su cabello, lo había recogido en dos pequeñas colitas dándole una actitud muy tierna.

Lo que había pensado Rin, fue, si la protagonista de esa canción, logro enamorar al chico de sus sueños, siguiendo esos pasos, ella también lo lograría.

Por fin había logrado que, Len, el chico mas guapo de toda la secundaria, le pidiera una cita, y si para enamorarlo tenia que hacer lo que decía esa canción. ¡Que así sea!

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomando en el camino, una pequeña bolsa amarilla que contenía algo de dinero y su celular, y al llegar a la planta baja diviso a su hermana mayor junto con su novio viendo una película en la sala.

-Luka Ne-San, ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto la rubia dando una vuelta enfrente de su hermana con una gran sonrisa en labios, la peli rosa la miro unos segundos y luego sonrío.

-Te ves hermosa, hermanita, ¿Verdad Gakupo?-La peli rosa miro en dirección a su novio, el cual estaba sentado a su lado derecho, el chico desvío su mirada de la televisión para fijarla en Rin y soltar un leve chiflido.

-Megurine Rin, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa, si Len no se te declara hoy, yo y Kaito lo mataremos-Dijo esto ultimo con una risita, ganándose unas miradas asesinas de parte de las hermanas Megurine.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Gakupo-Murmuro la mayor de las Megurine cruzada de brazos-¿A que hora pasaría por ti?

-Mmm…-La menor cambio su expresión a una de estar pensando-Creo que a las 3-Dijo no muy segura la chica viendo a la nada.

-Entonces ya no ha de tardar ya son las 2:50-Luka miro su reloj de muñeca y luego a Rin, la cual estaba en shock.

-¿Qué?-Grito nerviosa la rubia corriendo por todos lados, los mayores siguieron viendo la película sin prestarle atención a la menor.

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta, hizo que los presentes fijaran su mirada en la puerta de madera, mientras que cierta rubia se moría de los nervios.

-"_Tranquila Rin, recuerda, actúa como si fueras la princesa de esa canción, el mundo…y pronto el serán tuyos"_

Luka se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, dejando a la vista un rubio, de ojos azules, tez blanca, el cual traía puesto, unos jeans azules algo gastados y una camisa negra de botones, Rin debía aceptarlo, se veía guapísimo

-Hola Luka-Saludo el rubio a la mayor con una sonrisa mientras la peli rosa lo dejaba pasar-Hola Gakupo, no sabia que estarías aquí

-Bueno, de tanto que viene, casi parece que vive aquí-La voz de Rin se hizo presente, ganándose una risita por parte del Kagamine y de su hermana.

-La verdad es que tiene razón-Admitió Luka acercándose a Gakupo, el mayor la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en los labios haciendo que los presentes se sonrojaran al tope.

-Bueno…em, ¿Rin nos vamos?-Rompió el silencio el rubio viendo a la chica aun sonrojado, la rubia tomo la mano de el y salio de ahí-Bueno, nos vemos Luka, Gakupo-Dijo lo ultimo casi gritando el rubio debido a que la rubia lo jalo mas fuerte, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?

Len tuvo que detenerla, ya que casi se atraviesan por la calle, la cual estaba más que llena de autos.

-Tranquila Rin, ¿Si?-Le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, pero ella lo veía un poco molesta mientras jugaba con uno de los pequeños chonguitos que traía en esos momentos, el chico sin entender bien la vio un poco confundido- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿No, notas algo diferente?-Dijo Rin un poco molesta aun jugando con el chonguito, sin embargo Len seguía confundido.

-La verdad no, ¿Acaso te hiciste algo?-Dijo un poco ingenuo el rubio, pero aun así recibió un zape de la chica-¡Oye!-Pero aun así Rin lo ignoro comenzando a caminar de brazos cruzados.

_-"¿Pero que le pasa? Tranquila Rin, esto aun no acaba"__-_La rubia se encontraba muy entretenida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que había enfrente de ella, lo cual hizo que chocara con un poste de teléfono haciendo que su bolsa, y las cosas dentro de ella, cayeran al piso.

El chico rápidamente se hinco comenzando a recoger las cosas de la chica, una vez que termino levanto su mirada, viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica enfrente de el, causándole un pequeño sonrojo.

_-"Que linda es…"-_Pensó el rubio mientras se paraba y le entregaba su bolso a Rin, ella lo tomo y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro murmuro un "Gracias"

Así siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al parque, la rubia se sentó en una de las bancas y su atención se vio puesta en un puesto de helados que no quedaba lejos.

-¡Len, quiero un helado!-Le mando la rubia al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, de pie, Len se quedo un poco confundido por eso, pero al final termino yendo por el helado que le encargaba la chica.

_-"Me lo pudo haber pedido por favor, ¿Se cree una princesa o algo así?"_- Pensó el chico un poco molesto regresando con dos helados en mano, le entrego a Rin el de chocolate y el comenzó a comer el de Vainilla.

Rin comenzó a comer su helado, el cual comenzaba a derretirse, mientras seguía pensando en como enamorar a Len.

_-"Si quiero que se me declare hoy, tengo que hacer algo mas"-_Pensó decidida la chica terminándose su helado y viendo a Len, el cual también ya se lo había acabado.

Rin se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar mientras era seguida por Len desde muy atrás.

La rubia seguía pensando en que mas hacer para conquistarlo, pero nada se le ocurría, y de nuevo por estar en sus pensamientos, comenzó a cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta, cuando reacciono vio que se acercaba rápidamente a ella un auto, Rin no movió ningún músculo debido al shock, sin embargo no sintió el impacto de un auto, sintió el impacto contra algo blando, al levantar la vista vio a Len tirado en la banqueta y ella encima de el. ¡La había salvado de ser atropellada!

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto un poco adolorido el rubio. Rin al ver la poca distancia que había entre los dos, no respondió, solo se sonrojo.-¿Rin?-Pregunto el rubio ahora un poco preocupado de que su "Princesa" no reaccionara.

-Me salvaste…-Susurro aun sonrojada y poco sorprendida Rin, Len río un poco ante eso y se rasco la cabeza un poco.

-Eso es lo que hacen los príncipes cuando ven a su Princesa en problemas-Dijo con una sonrisa Len ayudando a Rin a ponerse de pie, la chica se sonrojo mas debido a las palabras que acababa de decir Len.

-¿Soy…tu Princesa?-Dijo un poco sonrojada la rubia aun viendo a su salvador.

-Siempre lo has sido…-Admitió el chico abrazando a la chica, Rin no podía creerlo, estaba en shock debido a eso, se separo un poco de el y le sonrío.

-Debería darle un premio a mi Príncipe, por haberme salvado.

-No es necesario un premio, mi Princesa-Dijo Len haciendo una leve reverencia. Rin río un poco por el acto de el.

-Insisto, debo agradecerle por eso, solo cierre sus ojos-Len obedeció la orden de su "Princesa", mientras que Rin tomaba el rostro de Len con sus manos y juntaba sus labios con los de el, dándole un dulce beso.

El "Príncipe" se sonrojo mucho ante eso, pero después, tomo a su "Princesa" por la cintura y correspondió el beso.

Una vez que el beso termino debido a la falta de aire, ambos rubios se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron aun sonrojados.

-Rin…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si, Len…

Y después de eso, juntaron sus labios de nuevo en un nuevo beso, demostrándose así el amor que se tenían.

Rin no tuvo que comportarse como una caprichosa, pero si tendría que agradecerle al conductor del auto que casi la atropella.

_**Fin**_

_**Eh aquí el fin de este pequeño One-Shot, se que no me salio tipo "World is Mine" pero aun asi, a mi me gusto, bueno, esto es todo por hoy, tengo sueño…**_

_**Jeje bueno**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Eliza Kagamine**_


End file.
